<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warmth by dragonq666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336386">Warmth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonq666/pseuds/dragonq666'>dragonq666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:21:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonq666/pseuds/dragonq666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Before meeting your soulmate, a person constantly feels cold, only then she becomes warm, and the name of her soulmate appears on her wrist. Maria has to wait a very long time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Warmth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maria is freezing.</p><p>Her few friends have already met their soulmates and no longer need warm scarves. They are warm because they have someone who warms them. She doesn't.</p><p>How many hours had she wandered the streets, looking at people's faces, hoping to feel the welcome rush of warmth? Countless number. But the right person is not found, and Maria continues to wrap herself in a large knitted sweater.</p><p>She is told to wait a bit, but only grunts in disbelief at these attempts to support her.</p><p>Maria is seventeen.</p><p>Yes, some people meet at twenty or thirty, but at forty it is unlikely. A person simply freezes in solitude, ceasing to search, giving up hope.</p><p>Maria is seventeen and is going to join the army. She needed some distraction. There is no time to even think about it: the eternal training and training alarms, early rises and marches are so exhausting that you fall asleep as soon as your head touches the pillow. Here, more than half of all people who came to serve voluntarily do not have someone's name on their wrist. They're here for the same reason as Maria.</p><p>So when Fury offers her service in the SHIELD, she refuses at first. She doesn't want to feel the cold completely again, because here it is a little blunted. But the man says that no one will give her a rest there, and she, after a little thought, agrees.</p><p>It's still getting worse.</p><p>The years continue to pass, Maria will soon pass thirty, and a soulmate is in no hurry to find her. Resumed walks on the streets do not bring any result.</p><p>She is promoted from an ordinary agent to Deputy Director, and manages to make friends with Coulson. Or just Phil. He was the one who trained Maria when she first came to the SHIELD. The man talks to Maria on equal terms, sometimes sits with her in the bar with a bottle of beer and never gives advice. And she's perfectly happy with it.</p><p>Maria is thirty-two when Barton brings Natasha Romanov. She feels absolutely nothing at first. At first.</p><p>Everything changes after two days of training. The Russian spy manages to lay Maria on her shoulder blades, and she notices some letters on her wrist. And then at her own.</p><p>"Well, hello, милая." Natasha grins broadly at her, and reaches out to help Maria to her feet. "We had an interesting meeting, don't you think?"</p><p>"It's even more interesting now: you broke my nose."</p><p>"As they say in Russia: beats means loves," Romanov smiles, wiping the blood with her thumb. "Forgive me."</p><p>"Do you love me?" Maria hopes she didn't mishear it.</p><p>"Yeah, of course I do" She looked at her with tenderness. "I missed you."</p><p>In the evening, pressing against the side of the spy, Maria feels warm. So long-awaited and a little unusual. But this is for now. Later, it will be normal for her, what you know and feel every day, like the light of the sun or a breath of salt sea wind in summer.</p><p>And now she is gently stroking the red-haired woman's wrist, where fate has written her name in an ornate hand: Maria Hill.</p><p>It was worth the wait.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Beats does NOT mean loves. Sorry, I wrote it and I can't change it now.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>